The lost girl and the dragon boy
by Bearsweetcuddle
Summary: Lucy hearfilia was abused by her father Jude hearfilia it started after her mother died then her after went crazy, but Natsu's father the fire dragon King Igneel loved him even though he was a human boy but then Natsu felt alone once igneel left er disappeared. (Hey this story is based of my baby dragon and my pet princess good job if you know that comic)
1. Chapter 1

"N-NO PL-PLEASE STOP!" Lucy yelled crying, she has gone 2 years through this pain, not one day missed of touture from her father. Each and every day a new scratch or a scar after the wipping part Jude was done. She was Lucky enough that one night that just was mad enough that when he slammed the door it was cracked so she ran into her father knocking him down.

Lucy ran as far and fast as she could but was stopped by Jude grabbing her leg. _no no NOOOOOO!_ Lucy though she knew that this is going to be bad. That's when she was tied to a pole and Jude had a **HAMMER** in his hand he swung at lucy and broke her arm then whipped her for a few, hours Lucy screamed as loud as her small body would let her.

~(=3=)~ Natsu time.

"Was that a scream?" Natsu asked himself he was close the the source of it now then a house appeared after he jumped a wall it was night time and the screaming stopped but he knew it came from that house. He went to the bared up window and melted the bars then he saw a beat up blond she was about the same age.

he couldn't fight it any longer he melted the glass, grabbed the blond and ran to his hide out, she was light to light that's one more thing that he didn't like. Once Lucy woke up she was amazed she was surrounded with treasures she was next to a warm fire then she felt a pair of eye watching her she turned her head then she was even more amazed she saw a boy with just really worn out baggy pants on with patches of scales here and there with a big grin on his face with sharp canine teeth, horns, a dragon like tail, and _pink hair?_

 _/=/v/=/_

 **Hello my little bears I hope you like the story so far. BOI! (Oh and tell me if I can make improvements DONT GO EASY ON ME)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry 'bout that heh.. ANYWAY thank for all the favorites and follows (this originally was going to be a one shot considering how my other story went) I will upload chapter two BOI my little bears!**

That's when Lucy noticed a scarf around her neck, it was winter and this uh "BOY" was only wearing long shorts, but she was only wearing a wore out dress including what seemed to be his scarf. He was the first to talk. "Hey you ok, you should get some sleep it is still night." Natsu said censored. "Oh, my arm is broke but it's ok I'm used to it, and ok." Lucy said timidly.

 _She was used to it that's just not ok_. Natsu thought, Lucy fell asleep close to the fire unaware of the boy stirring around outside the cave.

Lucy then woke up to be in only 1 ft deep in a stream then she looked at a boy he was different from the one who saved her but still looked like a dragon he has ice blue scale patches here and there like her savior, raven hair, a dragon like tail, horns that are starting to spiral backward, and a sword necklace.

"You do know it's rude to stare right?" The dark haired boy said. Then Lucy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. After Lucy washed herself gray grinned darkly looking at her hair it look, so much like gold when it was washed of the blood. It made her look a bit like a princess. "My name is Gray." Said the the dark haired boy. "And now your mine!" (I POMISE IM SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T SHIP IT I JUST WANTED TO DO THIS STILL SORRY!) "HUH?" Lucy was surprised that the boy said that. Then he picked up Lucy. "Your hair looks like gold plus it makes you look like a princess." Gray explained briefly.

When Natsu woke up he could smell that gray was kidnapped his princess.

~(=v=)~

Ah dragon hoarding problems, it looked like Natsu thought the same thing as Gray. (Finished this in my notes now I want to go start chapter three but let's see what people think first) BOI MY LITTLE BEARS!


	3. Chapter 3

**OHH MAH GAW this story has been fun to write so I present chapter 3 yay. Oh and btw I'm doing pov now.**

 _normal pov_

Lucy found herself holding the scarf around her neck as she and Gray were heading toward a new cave. When they entered they she was suprised the find a decent sized pool of water.

 _Natsu pov_

"I SWAER GRAY I WILL END YOU ONCE I GET TO YOUR CAVE!" I yelled at the sky running at a pace inhuman and angry.

 _Lucy pov_

"Th-thank yo-" I told the boy named Gray getting interrupted by some voice I recognized "GRAY, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER ANY MORE THAN SHE ALREADY IS I WILL EVAPORATE YOUR POOL!" Natsu yelled I was quick to notice the dissapoving sigh of the dark haired boy. I noticed the surprised look Natsu was making he saw us. "Gray can I talk to you out side, please?" Natsu said surprisingly calm.

Natsu pov

"Sure." My idiot friend said. When we got outside, "Hey gray, why did you steal the blonde from me?" I asked a bit of smoke coming from my mouth. "Are you serious, did your nose stop working the smell of her blood was making Gajeel go crazy... Me too." Gray explained. "Yeah I was doing to take her to a lake in the morning" I said to my icy friend. Then singing filled both me and Gray's ears.

 _Lucy pov_

 _"The light of the stars shine bright,_

 _so let the light sine on the right path of your adventure._

 _Then if times get tough take a bit of time the make your own happiness,_

 _and share it with those in need of a smile._

 _Remember the days that were filled with joy,_

 _for the day that comes with the air filled with rain and the sound of thunder._

 _Let the sound of this mel-"_

"um guys?" I asked he two dragon boys at my feet, they were no longer at each others throghts they seemed at peace. The dark haired one curled up on my left and the pink haired one curled up on my right. "Hey, will you sing the rest?" Gray asked and the pink one mumbled his agreement. "Sure." I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy _pov_

 _"Hello?" I asked a red headed man, he gave me a warm smile. "Stay with him for me child, your soul is gold." He said in a calm voice. "Who?" I asked._

"OW!" I yelled waking up to getting a slap to the face. "About time you woke up, and sorry, you were scaring us you kept rolling around like a maniac." Gray said. That's when I noticed both Natsu and Gray had a worried expressions. "Hey Luce you wanna head back to my cave?" Natsu said giving Gray a slight glare. "Um sure." I said noticing the slight riravalry but thought nothing of it thinking it was normal for them.

 _Natsu pov_

"So we're walking?" Luce mumbled in a cold tone. "Nah, were fly'n!" I said letting my wings pop out. "Whoa tha- KYAAAAAAAA!" Luce screamed then I noticed Gray took his shorts off, _bastard._ I covered Lucy's eyes with one of my wings. "Yo stripper, your shorts." "WHAT THE?" Gray yelled I laughed but emideiently stopped when I felt Luce touch my wings, one hand on each wing. I gave her a grin. "Curious, eh?" Her face turned a bit red and took both her hands away.

I faced her then sat with her while Gray went to go find his shorts. I wave her a grin then put my tail in front of her. "Go ahead." I said at I put my tail in her lap. She pet my tail, in a southing way to it mad me relax. But for that moment of Luce being exited and for me being relaxed Gray at to come in and start yelling insults at me.

 **I finally finished this chapter I had zero idea until I came to me, but who do you think is that man? BOI MY LITTLE BEARS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR MAKING MY LITTLE BEARS WAIT**

..Natsu's pov..

"BYE GRAY!" Luce yelled to Gray, I see a smile crack from his face. "BYE STRIPPER!" I yelled to just annoy him. ... I look down to notice Luce is looking at something I look in the direction she is looking at it's a piece of paper, I speed up to catch up to it.

Luce grabs it, I watch as she reads it. An evil grin spreads on hear face.. _Uh oh_.. "Can I read it?" I ask slightly afraid of what she read. "Nope." Luce said. That annoyed me what annoyed me even more was the fact that she folded it and stuffed it in the front pocket of her dress she had on after I saved her.

...Lucy pov..

_Time skip to the cave :D_

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled from across the cave as he was looking at all his treasures. "Yeah?" Natsu answered. I pull the paper from my pocket and hold it out. He comes running to me after this and grabs the paper. He unfolds it and reads it quickly. "Yes we can go but we're going tomorrow." He says nicely.

Sorry for making you wait my little bears but it's FOR MAKING MY LITTLE BEARS WAIT SUPPER SORRY!

..Natsu's pov..

"BYE GRAY!" Luce yelled to Gray, I see a smile crack from his face. "BYE STRIPPER!" I yelled to just annoy him. ... I look down to notice Luce is looking at something I look in the direction she is looking at it's a piece of paper, I speed up to catch up to it.

Luce grabs it, I watch as she reads it. An evil grin spreads on hear face.. Uh oh.. "Can I read it?" I ask slightly afraid of what she read. "Nope." Luce said. That annoyed me what annoyed me even more was the fact that she folded it and stuffed it in the front pocket of her dress she had on after I saved her.

...Lucy pov..

_Time skip to the cave :D_

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled from across the cave as he was looking at all his treasures. "Yeah?" Natsu answered. I pull the paper from my pocket and hold it out. He comes running to me after this and grabs the paper. He unfolds it and reads it quickly. "Yes we can go but we're going tomorrow." He says nicely.

 **Sorry for making you wait my little bears but it's done.**


End file.
